Products often include coded labels, such as barcodes, which are used to identify and track products in shops, supermarkets, warehouses, and other commercial and industrial settings. Stationary or handheld barcode scanners can be used to read the barcode's image data and send the barcode's content out via an output port for analyzing and processing at a processing station.